1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and particularly to battery cover assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms for latching battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms must tolerate frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housing.
A typical battery cover latch mechanism includes a battery cover and a housing. The battery cover may slide relative to and then latch with the housing by a sliding-type structure. However, the battery cover can be damaged during disassembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.